gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Dmitriy Prokopov
|birth=April 16th, 1984 }} |death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height= 6' 1" |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Bright Green |skin=White |hidec= |family= Sergey Prokopov Yelena Prokopova Alexander Orlov |affiliation=N/A |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Dmitriy Prokopov (born April 16th, 1984) is an immigrant of Russian origin, currently residing in Los Santos. Early Life and Childhood Dmitriy, better known as Dima, was born in the Siberian town of Kansk, in . His mother was a cashier at the local railway station (one of the stations), And his father was a mechanic, working at the town's air base. Dmitriy started practicing martial arts at the age of 7, after his mother decided to engage him in a sport to keep him off the streets. He started training in , then, after his father ran off with another woman, he and his mother had moved to the city of . Dmitriy was 11 at the time. After moving, Dmitriy went on to practice which he did for nearly 7 years to come. Moving to Israel While living in Krasnoyarsk, Dmitriy's mother - Yelena, became close with one Alexander Orlov, who was partially . Alexander, or Sasha, later became Dmitriy's step-father. Once they were presented with the oppurtunity to emigrate to Israel, due to Sasha's Jewish heritage, they got on a plane and departed. Dmitriy and his family arrived in Israel when he was nearly 18 years old. 'Years in Service' Roughly 2 years after arriving in Israel, Dmitriy got drafted to the . After 4 months of basic training, Dmitriy, due to recommendations from his superiors, went on to join the YAMAS, an undercover counter-terror unit who's operators have clocked more combat missions in the field than any other unit in the Israeli arsenal. Dmitriy went on to serve in the unit for more than 4 years, and was discharged with the rank of Sergeant First Class. Back to Russia After he was discharged, Dmitriy decided to go on vacation, and got on a plane heading for the motherland. Dmitriy arrived in Moscow, then switched flights, finally arriving at Krasnoyarsk. Dmitriy was met by his old friends and was told that there's a vacant apartment waiting for him. He arrived at the mentioned apartment and was surprised to see it furnished, along with electricity and running water. He was later told by his friends, who by now gained considerable funds and status, that they want him to join them in their business ventures. After some contemplation Dmitriy agreed. Despite Dmitriy's agreement, the main reason for it was not the money. He had long trained in martial arts, and in Krasnoyarsk there were some trainers that weren't available in Israel. Dmitriy, along with doing odd jobs for his friends, started training. He was training with one Oleg Suvorov, a renowned trainer of Muay Thai. Dmitriy also strated training in Sambo, with his former trainer who now lived in the city. Dmitriy eventually achieved a rank of Master of Sports in Sambo. And remained unranked in Muay Thai. He also started participating in small mixed-martial arts events in his region. When he left for the US, Dmitriy had an MMA record of 15 wins and 1 loss. 13 of his wins were by knockout and his only loss was by doctor's stoppage, after getting grazed by a high-kick which caused a cut in his eyebrow. U.S.A CONSTRUCTION